


Decay

by Nothing_Sorrow



Category: Death Note
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Science Fiction, Sex Toys, Slavery, Violence, post apocalyptic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_Sorrow/pseuds/Nothing_Sorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theft, murder, rape all once crimes in the more civilized times of the past have now became common place. And navigating this barren land is made that much more difficult by the fact that flesh is currency. Post apocalyptic AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decay

It had only been a matter of time people had said. The complete economical and social structure collapse of society had been being predicted for decades. Learned men, both in academia and theology had warned of it, but everyone ignored them, instead placing a blind trust in those solely motivated by greed and power. As greed and thirst for absolute power infiltrated every sector; politics, business, even education, the inevitable happened.

Countries turned upon each other, playing an endless game of blame the other and denying of personal responsibility that quickly trickled down into the wearied masses of the general citizens which made the resulting war that much easier to start and the total destruction that followed that much harder to keep from happening.

The Great War had devastated the land, the fallout from the bombs leaving much of the world an uninhabitable waste land. Humanity, or at least those who had survived, had scattered, seeking out refuge and safety in numbers and within the bleak oasis's that numbered far too few, and carried even fewer resources.

Hell on earth, that is what the early survivors had called it, the ones who could still remember the times before the war, but no religious prophet or even those with weak minds addled by mental illness, those who heard voices could have accurately foretold the horrors of this new world. No, the world had not ended, it had just taken a new direction.

Seven generations after and the people had forgotten. Forgot the large cities and bustling markets. Forgot the technologies and learning of those before them. Theft, murder, rape all once crimes in the more civilized times of the past had became common place as humans took steps back on the evolutionary road. New social structure were formed, leaders chosen not for their compassion and intelligence, but for their ruthlessness and the brute force they used to subjugate those weaker than themselves.

Violence ruled this new world...

  
XxXxX

The blistering heat of the day gave way to the chilled air of the night. In the distance the fires could be seen burning, the smoke rising up like a beacon, the white columns a stark contrast the inky sky. The Old City as it was called, its ruined facades and patchwork of wood and stone was his home. He knew every burned out shell, collapsed buildings, even the tunnels that ran under its pockmarked streets like he knew himself. Right now his people would be settling down, crowded around those fires for warmth and companionship.

Mello pulled the red leather jacket tighter around himself as the wind picked up, brushing a few stray strands of blond fringe from his eyes as he scanned the surrounding landscape. He had been doing reconnaissance on the outer edges of the Old City. It was only now as he cautiously stepped through an area he knew to be littered with land mines on his way back that he saw movement. He could make out the silhouette of a person. Something of an oddity in this waste land dotted with burnt out buildings and crude barbed wire fences as few had came this close without having tripped a land mine. Yet, here he was, crouching, seeking coverage behind the crumbled remains of a stone church.

Mello quietly made his way towards the intruder , who as he got closer he could see was dressed in a tattered sleeveless shirt, striped black and red and simple patchwork denim jeans. He had to be chilled, earlier when the winds had shifted, blowing in from the north, bringing with it colder air Mello had seen a few flurries of snow.

As he got even closer with the faint light of the moon he could see the trespasser's breath, the slight movements of his shoulders that signaled shivering. He could also now clearly see the ammunition belt that was strung across his torso, which meant he was armed. Mello sucked in a deep breath, eyes focused as with a practiced ease he silently slipped his gun from holster, taking aim as he sprinted soundlessly around the last ruins that lay between them.

He was on him in seconds, Mello quickly pinning the young man before he even had a chance to react. The barrel of his gun digging painfully into the flesh under the youth's jaw as he spoke.

"Name and purpose."

"Matt" He stuttered, fingers itching for the feel of his own weapons, "My encampment was destroyed, I seek shelter."

"Oh? And in return what do you have to offer? The price is steep to stay in Old City"

Matt blushed as he saw the predatory smile. "What ever it is you see fit to take as payment."

"You make a deal with the devil."

Mello eyed him closely, his finger never leaving its perch on the trigger. He could smell the musky mixture of unwashed flesh and fear. The stench of it causing him to crinkle his nose a little in disgust. He stepped forward a hand gripping Matt's throat as his lips crashed against his in a searing kiss.

Matt saw his chance, as those dry cracked lips moved against his. He leaned back against the wall, relaxing into the kiss, tongue tangling with the blonds. With painstakingly slow movements he withdraw his own guns.

Never breaking the kiss, Mello's fingers enclosed around one his wrists in an iron glad grip as his other hand forced Matt's other hand higher, pinning both above his head.

"You think you're so clever?" Mello snarled, shifting to get a knee between Matt's legs. His grip tightened causing Matt to cry out in both pain and fear as his hold on the weapons loosened, the firearms clattering to the ground and swiftly kicked away by the blond as Matt was roughly spun around.

"Fuck, shit. Man, I'll do what ever." Matt pleaded, crying out as the side of his head connected with the stonework.

"I should put you down. Slit your throat and save my ammo." Mello licked the shell of his ear, "But I would much rather hear you scream."

Mello's nimble fingers make quick work of stripping Matt of his jeans, the material pooling around his ankles and acting as a makeshift leg restraints as his legs were forced further apart. He then went to work on his own jeans, loosening the leather ties enough to release his straining erection, pushing into the tight body with a single thrust.

"Ahh, I see you are not a virgin. Good thing. I like it rough." He cooed near his ear. Mello undid the clip to Matt's ammo belt, tossing the item to the side for later collection.

The sex was rough and quick. Both young men when it was over, left spent and panting, took their time pulling apart. Mello's grip on his wrists eased up. "I have need of a new cock slut. I just hope that unlike the others you won't break so easily. It really is a pain in the ass to keep replacing my flesh toys."

Matt, ignoring the discomfort in his backside and the sticky semen that was now leaking from him was in the act of pulling his jeans up. He paused, fingers on his zipper as he shrugged, "I am guessing the other choice is a bullet huh?"

Having already tucked his softened cock into the leather, Mello leaned back against a broken piece of wall. "I could always pass you on the Big Man. His whore stables always seem to have a vacancy. Choice is yours Red, serve one or many."


End file.
